Dyskusja:Base'y/Zaakceptowane 5
Tak więc em, na tej stronie, poniżej, trafiają zaakceptowane bejsy. Może ktoś będzie chciał sobie przypomnieć stare czasy? No właśnie. To idealna strona do tego! Bo komu by się chciało szukać po historii. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Maksymalna ilość zaakceptowanych bejsów na stronie to 40. Palebird|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Palebird_(Kit).png Przepraszam, że tak wstawiam jednym ciągiem te basy Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Palebird|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Palebird_(Apprentice).png Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Palebird|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Palebird_(Warrior).png Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Palebird|Karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Palebird_(Quenn).png Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Kajen Obserwujący Niebo|Kot z Klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Obserwujacy_niebo.png Podobo w Klanie Gwiazdy blizny znikają więc jest bez blizn Szarlosia (dyskusja) Idk, zrobiłabym mu może jeszcze jakieś jaśniejsze znaczenia? W takim samym kolorze jak na pysku ofc. Linuana, dyskusja Zaktualizowane '''Szarlosia (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Drzewiasty|Samotnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Woody.png No. Zrobiłam. Ale byłam taka zła, że wtedy pomyliłam te bazy, ale jest. Rydzu Papaj. EDIT: coś mi się pomieszało, ew. Zrób mi jakieś znaczenia jaśniejsze lub ciemniejsze. Linuana, dyskusja '''Zaktualizowane Rydzu Papaj Akceptuję. Kajen Musza Łapa|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Musza_Łapa.png i belive , i can fly Prezuska (dyskusja) 12:12, lut 28, 2019 (UTC) Życzenie|kociak z Klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Wishkit.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Nadzieja|kociak z klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Hopekit.png Prezuska (dyskusja) 17:12, lut 28, 2019 (UTC) Robisz piękne bazy prezuska Rydzu Papaj Dziękuje ^^' . Zrobiłabym więcej ale nie mogę przez limit Prezuska (dyskusja) 05:36, mar 1, 2019 (UTC) Nooo ten limit, ale Luneł mówi, że to ja sama do tego doprowadziłam, I ma rację. Wystarczy zobaczyć ilość baz jakie wstawiłam. Rydzu Papaj Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Kajen Volepaw|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mousepaw.png to mój pierwszy base ;v; Frankfurthyhy (dyskusja) Poprawiłam za ciebie kod. Na przyszłość, spójrz uważniej jak poprawnie go zastosować (dajesz za dużo "=" oraz piszesz treść kodu w jednym ciągu, co jest niepoprawne) w regulaminie. Co do base'a radziłabym usunąć cienie (mimo, że są praktycznie nie widoczne - nie stosujemy ich w base'ach na naszej wiki). Wolfii, dyskusja Dziękuję. Na następny raz postaram się poprawnie wpisać kod. Co do base'a usunęłam cienie, lecz sory. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed dodaniem jakis ciemnejszych miejsc, bo bez nich rysunek wydawał mi się niepełny, przepraszam;^;. Ale mam nadzieję, że już jest dobrze:"). Jeśli wciąż w czymś do przeszkadza moge to też usunąć Frankfurthyhy (dyskusja) Ładny Base, tylko czy nie lepiej było użyć base'u kociaka z klanu gwiazdy ? Poniewż Volepaw ŻYŁ za czasów Złamanej Gwiazdy (a prawie każdy wie że Złamana Gwiazda mianował na uczniów kociaki poniżej 6 mieśięcy ) czyli był jeszcze kociakiem jak umarł.Prezuska (dyskusja) Jeżeli tylko medycy zatwierdzą ten base, z miłą chcchę zrobię mu też base kociaka ze starclanu;> Frankfurthyhy (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Kwieciste Serce|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Kwieciste_Serce.png I kolejny pręgowany ♥ Kocham je wszystkie Rydzu Papaj zaktualizowane coś mi nie pasowały te pręgi troszku. Rydzu Papaj aktualizacja 2 Tym razem inspirowałam się Trzmielą Pręgą, więc powinno być ok. Rydzu Papaj E, ładne to. Akcept. Linuana, dyskusja Kwiecisty Trzon (KC)|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Flowerstem.png Jakieś takie coś Baki Akcept. Linuana, dyskusja Miodowe Futro (KP)|Wojowniczka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Honey.png Shallowgaze223 (dyskusja) Piękny base! Rydzu Papaj ps. poprawiłam ci trochę, bo np nie usunęłaś do końca kodu, wiesz o co chodzi.. Ooo dziękuję, zrobiony twoją metodą, mianowicie myszą w gimpie :D Shallowgaze223 (dyskusja) Myszką w gimpie najlepiej, nie ma co Rydzu Papaj Mega mi sie podoba ;000 Akceptuję. Linuana, dyskusja Fritz (RP)|Piecuch|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Fritz.png Skoro już zrobiłam mu artykuł to zrobię też bazę. Nie będę ukrywać, że zerżnęłam z bazy Mitzi, ale to dlatego, że są oni (on i Mitzi) identyczni, więc i tak by na to samo wyszło. Pozmieniałam oczywiście trochę, żeby nie było tak całkiem 1:1. Rydzu Papaj Akcept. Linuana, dyskusja Shellpaw|uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Muszelkowa_Łapa.png czy dobrze to już robię?^^' Prezuska (dyskusja) 11:07, lut 28, 2019 (UTC) Usuń biały, bo nie został opisany jako szylkretowy z białym.Kajen No mam mały problem z aktualizowaniem obrazka , bo robię według kroków i mi go nie zmienia Ale jak zaktualizuje jeszcze raz to mam ten sam stary obrazek , ale np. w historii pliku pokazuje mi że miałam wcześniej miałam ten dobry i jak go przywracam to dalej jest ten stary z białym Shellpaw . Nie wiem co źle robię Prezuska (dyskusja) 19:24, mar 12, 2019 (UTC) Teraz już powinno być ok. Usuń jedynie ten brąz na brzuchu, klatce piersiowej, tylnej nodze i końcu ogona i będzie ok. Kajen Zaktualizowane ''' Prezuska (dyskusja) Ucz mnie w szylkrety plox aha i akceptuje Linuana, dyskusja Clawpaw|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Clawpaw.png Zrobiłam mu taki mało radosny wyraz pyszczka i więcej blizn na pysku. W razie czego też mogę trochę tam poprawić base na Dark Forest Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Clawface|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Clawface(Warrior).png Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Clawface|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Clawface.png Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Popraw ten z Dark Forestu. Also, akceptuję wszystkie. Linuana, dyskusja Pospieszna Łapa|Uczeń|Do Zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Pośpieszna_Łapa.png Kolejny prawie klon Lwiego Płomienia Prezuska (dyskusja) O ja, podoba mi sie :000 akcept leci Linuana, dyskusja Wiśniowy Upadek|Wojowniczka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Cherryfall.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Akcept Linuana, dyskusja Clawface|Ciemny Las|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Clawface_Dark_Forest.png Dodałam mu kilka blizn na szyi i nacięcie na uchu, bo przed śmiercią brał udział w walce so Majeł (dyskusja) '''Zaktualizowane Chciałam, by a blizna na pysku lekko przecinała pysk Majeł (dyskusja) Niby już ma base, ale ten jest trochę lepszy od mojego, więc nie widzę powodu, żeby nie zaakceptować. Kajen Patch|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Patch.png Majeł (dyskusja) Ale ślicznie go/ją pokolorowałaś/eś:000 To jest śliczne<333 Frankfurthyhy (dyskusja) A dziękuję Majeł (dyskusja) Patchfoot|Starszy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Patchfoot_Elder.png Majeł (dyskusja) Patchfoot|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Patchfoot_Warrior.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Kajen Brindlekit|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Brindlekit.png Tamten base na trochę... Bolesne kolory i znowu rozmiar Majeł (dyskusja) Brindlepaw|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Brindlepaw.png Majeł (dyskusja) Brindlewing|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Brindlewing.png Majeł (dyskusja) Nie widzę przeszkód, aby zaakceptować wszystkie trzy. Kajen Myler|Kot domowy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Myler.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Jemioła (KP)|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mistlekit_NW.png Szkoda mi jej , została od tak zapomniana ;c Prezuska (dyskusja) Zmień ten base na kociaka, bo nie wiadomo, gdzie trafiła. Linuana, dyskusja Na tą chwilę niestety nie mogę zmienić base bo jestem na wyjeźdźe ale zaraz jak wrócę to go zmienie Prezuska (dyskusja) ' ZAKTUALIZOWANE '''sorry że tak długo to trwało Prezuska (dyskusja) 09:08, mar 24, 2019 (UTC) Akceptuję. Kajen Hawkkit|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Hawkkit.png Tamten base z czego widzę ma miejscami ubytki i kolor trochę się zlewa jak na moje Majeł (dyskusja) Hawkpaw|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Hawkpaw.png Majeł (dyskusja) Hawkheart|Medyk|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Hawkheart.png Majeł (dyskusja) Hawkheart|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Hawkheart_StarClan.png Majeł (dyskusja) W artykule pisze, że ma szare wąsy https://images.wikia.nocookie.net/wojownicy2703/pl/images/b/b0/Thinkingwich1.png Wichurra (dyskusja) '''Zaktualizowane' Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Kajen Deszczowe Futro (KN)|Kot z KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Deszczowe_Futro_(kn).png jeżeli plamy są za ciemne , to powiedźcie Prezuska (dyskusja) Według mnie mega :O HeathenLover (dyskusja) Dzięki :DD Prezuska (dyskusja) Zmień base na kota z Klanu Gwiazdy krótkowłosego WildLoner (dyskusja) Sorry za taki błąd . Jest opisany z gęstym futrem , więc skojarzyło mi się z Długowłosą bazą Prezuska (dyskusja) 'zaktualizowane ' Prezuska (dyskusja) Skowronek, co Śpiewa o Świcie|Kociak|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Skowronek_csp.png sorry za dziwne pasy :// Prezuska (dyskusja) 09:20, mar 24, 2019 (UTC) Plamista Łapa|Uczeń|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Plamista_Łapa.png zrobiłam ją taką samą co u Base Kociaka , nawet jeżeli ja go wcześniej nie zrobiłam Prezuska (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Kajen Wróble Pióro|W Ciemnym Lesie|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:SparrowfeatherDF.png Nie pamiętam czy ktoś próbował zrobić jej base WildLoner (dyskusja) Bardzo mi się podoba. Akceptuję. Kajen Kocurek|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Kocurek.png Baki (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Szczurza Blizna|Starszy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Szczurza_Blizna.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Super wygląd, zwłaszcza ten ogon Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Spottedpelt|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Spottedpelt.png Kolorystyka od Spottedleaf i lekko na jej wzór. Majeł (dyskusja) Wow wygląda jakby miała gwiazdy na futrzę Prezuska (dyskusja) Akurat to był efekt niezamierzany. Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen